He Accually Smiled
by sophiafreak7797
Summary: What happened the night the careers camped out under the tree waiting for katniss to come down? What happend between Cato and Glimmer? What happened between Cato and Clove?


**Hope you enjoy my Clato story. **

**This is from Cloves POV**

* * *

"Let's just wait her out she can't stay up there forever" lover boy suggested

"She'll have to come down sometime or she'll starve to death." Glimmer added.

"Aright, we'll wait her out." We set up camp for the night.

...

It started getting dark. The anthem played and show the dead tributes.

Marvel was sitting against a tree and Lover boy was laying on his back looking at the stars.

Cato was sitting against a log, with Glimmer was sitting right next to him. The sight of her trying to sit on his lap made me sick. Cato could do so much better. But the funny thing was he looked very uncomfortable, and unhappy.

I hated that bitch with a burning passion. If I get the chance to kill her...I will. I won't let the chance go. I want her gone.

I was sitting on the ground not to far away from the fire. I was ready to fall asleep. I was leaning back holding myself up with my arms.

"How long do you think she'll be up there?" I ask.

"How the hell am I suppose to know" Cato snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to lover boy over there. He know's her better than the rest of us, so why not tell us about her, lover boy...or are you gonna protect her from us?"

He sat up and faced us. I leaned forwards so I could see his face.

He stayed silent.

"Alright be like that, gives me all the more reason to kill you and make it long and painful"I gave him a death stare

"She can hunt." He finally said.

"With what" Glimmer asked in an irritated tone. Oh how I loved to see her annoyed.

He stayed silent once more.

"Ok I see how it's gonna be. And I say this is going to happen one of two ways lover boy. One you either tell us or we will make you death long and torturous or two you tell us and we don't kill you." I growled.

"I'm thinking ok...my dad buys her game and I'm trying to think of the hole in the eye. She hits them perfectly with, I think some kind of knife." He seemed unsure.

"That can't be you know about her?" Marvel cut in.

"She can run fast."

"So can the rest of us, keep it comin lover boy."

"She can climb."

"Well no shit Sherlock we see that." I snapped.

"We trained separately, I don't know much. I've only seen her train in the training center."

"Well thanks for all the help." I said.

"Well what are we goning to do until she comes down?" Glimmer asked.

"Do I look like the person to be answering your dumb ass question?" I asked with sarcasm and irritation.

This bitch was annoying. Every five freakin' seconds she'd laugh for no freakin' reason. She was flirting with Cato.

Which was making me sick to my stomach. We were in the Hunger Games for Christ sake. And the only thing this blonde bitch was worried about, is hooking up with Cato.

"Oh Cato..."

I dry heaved.

"Clove are you ok?" Cato asked as he flew forward.

Cato looked out for me. We were from the same district after all. But hey, when it comes down to it he'd kill me in a heart beat. Or would he? I'm still deciding whether or not I would. I mean I know that from a distance with my knives I could kill him, but up close? He'd kill me in an instant. He was twice as tall, twice as fast, twice as strong and twice as smart as me. But then again I think that if he had to kill one of us, he'd kill Marvel or Glimmer. He wouldn't kill lover boy cause he was our only lead to his lover. We called her fire girl (we'd thought of worse names but we decided to stick with fire girl). And we called him lover boy for obvious reasons.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied when I sat back down.

I looked over at Lover boy and Marvel. Marvel was starring at Glimmer.

Lover boy laid back down just as before.

It didn't really feel like he was our allies, more like our prisoner.

If he didn't tell us what we needed to know about fire girl, I threatened him.

Cato would never let me kill him for real. But if we had killed Fire girl, his death was promised...to me. I was going to enjoy it when Cato killed her and I got to kill lover boy. It would feel great.

"Cato..." Glimmer whined.

After about ten minutes of watching her try and kiss him, and flirt with him. I swear I was going to loose my mind.

I swear to god the next words out of her mouth better be something important or I will loose it.

"C'mon Cato you know you want to."

"SHUT UP!" I yells. Everybody looked at me in shock.

"Excuse me" she said sitting up.

"You heard me blondie. I said SHUT UP! I swear if you were to say one more thing that isn't relevant to the games I will come over there and kill you myself. Stop trying to get Cato down your pants! If you haven't noticed the expression on his face, he's very uncomfortable."

"Your just jealous." She replied

"Of what?" I snapped

"Of the fact that you could never get Cato like I can."

"One, I don't want him..."

"oh yeah sure you don't, like I haven't seen you starring at him and I all night. At least I can get a guy. Unlike you, with your flat chest, your ugly brow's and you huge nose."

I was filled with rage.

I was almost thinking about climbing up the tree and becoming allies with fire girl just to get away from her for the night.

"Um..." I leaned forward giving her a death glare.

"You should be one to talk about having a flat chest. You've got nothing. And your what, 17? I'm only 14. I'm still growing you dumb bitch, and if you wanna talk about ugly brows you should go look at your unibrow in the mirror."

She covered her eyebrows with her hand and gasped.

"And lastly I can't control how I look it's hereditary. Oh and you're a giant. I'm only 4'8 your 6'2. So I wouldn't be talking you bimbo." Her eyes went wide.

Lover boy, Marvel and Cato were all looking at me.

"We are in the fricken hunger games for god's sake. How about you take the flirting and the seducing and go get your ass killed. Because that's all that shit's going to get you. And if you keep it up I'll come over there and like I said before, kill you!"

There expressions told me that they were all shocked at me. No one said anything for a while.

"You all look at me like you've never heard me insult someone before."

"Not like that anyway." Marvel said under his breath.

I gave a smirk, which told them i was satisfied with what I'd said.

She still didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. So I suggest you keep your space from everybody and keep you mouth shut." I leaned back against the tree.

About five minutes of silence pasted and Glimmer just went back to flirting. Marvel just starred at me.

When I looked over at him he was starring.

"You got a starring problems or something!" I yelled. He jumped he wasn't expecting that.

Cato just ignored my screaming.

Lover boy was asleep and Glimmer was still flirting which again was making me sick. Only this time I actually puked. I stood and ran towards the bushes. Cato flew forward just as before

"Clove..."

"Cato, she's just getting sick, it's probably something she ate, just ignore her. She'll be fine. Let's just get comfortable again." He didn't move just waited for me.

"Cato, she's fine, she's just acting to get your attention. C'mon" She sounded like she was trying to seduce him. It just kept coming up with every word she said. It's like she knew if she kept talking it would keep coming. I finally stopped and sat down.

"Are you..." Cato began

"I'm fine" I snapped.

Cato and I were talking about how to kill fire girl. Glimmer was just starring up at Cato looking at him like he was the most amazing thing in the entire world.

I was one hundred percent sure that when I got the chance she was going to die.

"Cato?" He looked at her and she kissed him.

My eye went wide. He quickly pulled away.

I stood up and walked as fast as possible right past them into the woods.

I walked about one hundred feet from our camp and screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't care who heard me. If they knew what was good for them they wouldn't come looking because I just wanted to slit someone's throat so bad right now. Just to get my anger out. I'd feel better and there would be one less person for everybody to worry about.

"Clove!" It was Cato's voice. "Clove!"

I kicked a tree as hard as I could. I didn't hurt myself but I had left a mark in the tree. I kicked the tree once more then returned to camp.

I apparently woke Lover boy because he was sitting up.

"What the hell was that?" He ask.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

Cato just looked at me and Glimmer well Glimmer could give two shits less. Marvel look shaken. I looked at them all.

"What?"

"Nothing." Marvel replied.

Lover boy knew better than to ask questions. He was part of the team but only until we killed fire girl. Marvel and Lover boy finally fell asleep and soon so did I. I hated to fall asleep knowing Glimmer and Cato would be alone but I was too tired to care at the moment.

...

I woke up, it was still dark out and everybody was asleep. I looked over and saw Glimmer snuggled into Cato. This made me absolutely pissed. If I was going to kill her, now was my chance. Quick and painless. That way when we woke up they'd have no idea it was me. They might think fire girl climbed down, stabbed her and went back up. But then again that didn't make sense. If that was the theory, why wouldn't she have just started running. So that wouldn't work...if I was gonna do it I have to do it then get rid of the knife. Or at least get rid of the blood on the knife.

I picked up the knife with the biggest blade and crawled towards Cato and Glimmer. I was actually going to do it.

We'd be better off without her.

This was going to be good.

As soon as I drove my knife threw her, I'd cover her mouth. She wouldn't be able to scream. I mean it'd be just a mumble threw my hand but...anyway. Then I'd clean my knife with the water in my canteen. And put it back where it originally was before I fell asleep. Then when everybody woke up I'd be the only one to know. I could laugh about it later. I already know for a fact that even if they do figure it out Lover boy wouldn't dare come after me. And Cato...well Cato's, Cato. He would never kill me. not now anyway, and Marvel...Marvel doesn't have the balls to try anything. He know's I'd kill him instantly.

I finally reached them. I lifted my arm, ready to plunge it into her bitchy little heart, I was yearning to hear the sound of the cannon. I was eager to see the blood flowing out of her.

"Trying to kill me sweetheart?" I looked up to see Cato's deep blue eyes. I stayed silent.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Are you trying to kill me just to get me out of your way?"

I stayed silent for a few moments.

"I'm not trying to kill you I'm trying to kill this little bimbo."

"Why?"

I didn't answer him just looked down at the blonde bitch, who I wanted gone. He leaned forward and took my knife. He was fully aware that was one of many that I had. But that was the only one I saw fit for this job.

I held my hand out and gave him look that said "_Give it back_." He looked at me.

"Why?"

"I hate her. She a blonde little bitch."

"You're jealous."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"NO I'm not, she just annoys me."

"How?"

"She's trying to basically get into your pants and kiss you and your letting her."

"You are jealous."

"I'm not jealous" I said as I was grinding my teeth.

"Now give me my knife, the less tributes the better."

"No." I raised my eye brows.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not gonna let you kill her. She could come in handy later in the games. And if she's not then we'll kill her."

"NO! I want her gone now." I snapped

"You are so jealous."

"Fine! I'm jealous! But wouldn't you be jealous too if I was trying to shove my tong down Lover Boy's throat or get into his pants?" He raised his eye brows at me.

There was nothing but silence

"Well?" He still didn't answer me. I waited a few more seconds then tried to crawl back to where I had been. Cato leaned forward and grabbed my arm. There was only about a foot between us.

"What the he..." He leaned forward and closed the space between us.

When his lips crashed onto mine. I was a bit surprised.

Was this a dream because I'd never known Cato to be so gentle.

This was a side of him I'd never seem. I'd been training with him before, back in District 2. I mean I've trained with him once or twice and from what I've seen back home and in the training center here he's always seemed to be a brutal killing machine.

But he was gentle. I will admit the kiss was my first. But I'd never admit that to any of them. He pulled away and smirked.

"Cato..."

"If you ever so much as lay one finger on Lover boy over there, I'll kill him and then Fire girl up there and enjoy doing it...got it." I nodded. He does care.

"Do you even like her?"

"Not really."

"But I figure I might as well get as close as possible to her, so when I kill her she won't be expecting it."

"And who say's you'll be the one to kill her?" He handed me my knife.

"I do."

I took my knife and crawled back over to where I'd fallen asleep. I put the knife back and laid back down. I took one last glance at Cato. He was just looking at me. Then he was actually...Smiling.

* * *

**I hope everybody likes it. **

**If you're going to give me a bad review...think about the hard work that was put into this story.**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
